blue Rose
by zaria z
Summary: Freddie and Sam are sort of friends, thing get interesting in the later chapters.


**First Seddie fic. **

**I wish to own icarly. That is all I have to say.**

First day of senior year. How exciting. Well not really. All I had to look forward to was seeing Carly and Freddie again. Believe it or not I hadn't seen them all summer. Carly has been real busy lately with her new friends, Shannon and the other crazy chics. She likes talking to them about hot boys then she like talking to me. It's not like we don't talk at all. Carly is too nice to ditch me. 

Here's another surprising news. during junior year Freddie got over his crush on Carly. Yeah….I almost fainted when he told me. I mean, it's about time. It was sort a getting old.

Anyways I just parked into my spot and get out just to see Carly get out of her car. I rush to join her but Shannon gets to her before I do. Then I see dorkward coming my way.

"what's up" I greet. And guess what he does. He just ignores me and goes to talk to some brunette chic. 

Five periods have passed and Carly and Freddie still haven't talked to me or each other. I don't know how we are going to be doing icarly rehearsals tonight. I'll just talk to them at lunch.

I grab a plate of burger and take a sit next to Carly. 

"So… the rehearsals tonight. Are we doing to try out the pint ball machine or what?"

"umm… listen about that. I can't do it. I sort a have a date with Jake" she said smiling slightly.

"Really!" I said getting excited "When did he ask you out?"

"Actually I asked him out on the last day of school. We have been dating this whole summer. And I think it's going well. Really well." she said smirking.

Great she finally gets her dream men and she forgot to tell me. Her best friend.

She suddenly gets up and leaves saying something about talking to Shannon about what outfit she was going to wear. 

Suddenly I saw Freddie and called him over. 

During junior year he started to get less geeky and I sort of ran out of insults, and we became friends. Especially after all those times I helped him try and win over Carly before he decided to give up on her.

"Hey!" he said very happily.

"Someone's in a good mood" I say raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, I met this girl and she's so awesome. I want you to meet her" he waved for someone behind me to come over.

I turned around to see a girl with brown hair and a smile with only one dimple on her left chick. That's something you don't see everyday. Usually people have dimples on both of their chicks. It makes her look pretty though.

"Meet Sasha" Freddie introduce as the girl got to a hearing distance.

"What's up. Me Sam" I introduced myself quite nicely.

I saw Freddie smirk on the corner my eyes. And get that weird geeky look he got when he used see Carly on his face when he looked at Sasha. Well, it seems like Fredward has a little crush.

All three of us talked over lunch and it turns out that Sasha is really cool. She's really funny, makes great pig noices, hates work, and the best part she loves ham. I think I just found my very best friend. 

Don't get mad. If Carly could find new best friends so can I.

As lunch ends, Sasha runs off to her next class. Me and Freddie head off to our next class which we have together. 

"You like Sasha" I stated.

"How did you find that out?" Freddie asked surprised. 

"I guess I know you really well"

"Should I ask her out?"

"Go for it dude"

"I'm so glade I am over Carly" he says.

"Yeah me too, especially now that she's dating Jake"

"Really" he said surprised "I didn't know that. You know…I got Sasha, Carly's got Jake, I believe you're the only one who doesn't have someone special." he said trying to tease me.

"Actually, me and Jonah got together over the summer."

"WHAT" he suddenly halted "Your giving that cheat another chance."

"Well yeah, I really like him, I don't thing I have ever stopped. He's really changed and fun to be around."

"That's just stupid"

He did not just call me stupid. Because being called stupid make me mad.

"You know what! He is way better then you because while you were busy doing god knows what all summer and ignoring me, Jonah and I had a great time all summer." I shouted angrily.

"I wasn't ignoring you. I just…I don't have a good excuse, but come on Sam, I don't want him to hurt you again"

"He won't" I said dryly.

"Listen Sam" he said looking straight into my eyes "You're my best friend and I haven't been treating you like one, I'm sorry, just be careful with Jonah"

He gave me an one arm hug and we took our sits for another 45 minutes of some boring class.

**Please Review. Don't mind bad reviews. Just give me your honest opinion.**

**Thnx,**

**Zaria Z**


End file.
